


His (not so) Imaginary Lover

by Lyrial



Series: Fifty Shades of Awkward [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a giant troll, Demon Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrial/pseuds/Lyrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to do karaoke night with Cas in the Bunker. Sam wonders what he had ever done to deserve such torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His (not so) Imaginary Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent pictures released of the S10 premiere. Once I got the idea in my head, I just couldn’t resist.

It is the middle of the night. Since both of them don’t actually need to sleep, Dean and Cas are in the library’s makeshift living room, watching reruns of _American Idol_ on Dean’s awesome new LCD TV.

Simon Cowell is in the middle of yet another catty bitch fight with Paula Abdul when the idea hits Dean in a searing flash of brilliance.

Dean wonders how he had never thought of this before.

“Hey Cas,” Dean says, and Cas, who had been staring avidly at the screen, turns around to look at him.

“You know. This whole home theater thing is awesome,” Dean tells him. “I mean- just listen to our speakers. Can you hear that bass?” He pauses and listens admiringly. “It really brings out the sound of Simon’s bitchiness.”

Cas nods in agreement. “Simon is indeed being very bitchy tonight,” he notes solemnly.

“Yeah, he sure is. But anyway. You know what would make our home theater _even more awesome_?”

Smirking gleefully, Dean pauses for effect. He’s practically bouncing with excitement. He can’t wait to tell Cas about his brilliant idea.

Cas looks at Dean expectantly. “What?”

Dean’s face splits into a broad grin.

“Two words. _Karaoke machine._ ”

\---

 

When Sam wakes up to the strains of ‘Imaginary Lover’ and the horrible yowling noise that is otherwise known as Dean’s singing, he immediately knows that something has gone deeply wrong with the world.

Groaning, he places a pillow over his head and attempts to burrow his way deeper into the blankets like a small frightened animal. But no amount of pillows or burrowing can shield Sam’s tortured ears from Dean’s terrible wailing.

He cracks open an eye and peers blearily at his alarm clock. It’s 5:23. The ass crack of dawn. What the hell does Dean think he’s doing?

With a great effort of will, Sam pulls himself out of his nest of blankets and shuffles his way towards the library, from which the offending noises are originating.

When Sam makes it to the epicenter of the disaster zone, he sees Dean standing up in front of the television, crooning into a mike as lyrics flash on the screen. Sam spies the source of his current woes.

A karaoke machine.

If Sam had his gun on him now, he would probably have shot it. Thankfully for Dean and Cas, said gun is back in his room. Together with the warm, cozy bed that Sam was so rudely roused from.

“ _Imaginary lover, imaginary lover. You're mine anytime_ ,” Dean sings happily, blithely oblivious to Sam’s presence and furious thoughts of karaoke machine destruction.

Cas, sitting on the couch, smiles at him and nods his head along to the beat like he’s the world’s most nerdy and awkward groupie at a concert.

“ _Satisfaction guaranteed_ ,” Dean croons, and he points at Cas, winking salaciously. Cas smiles shyly and blows him a little air kiss. Oh god. Sam thinks he might just have made a little puking noise at the back of his throat. Not that his brother and the angel even noticed. Yeah, they’re way too busy being utterly smitten with each other. It’s pathetic and amusing and cute and sickening, all at the same time.

When the song ends, Dean bows with a grand flourish as Cas claps for him.

“You’re very good at this, Dean,” Cas says. He is smiling, looking at Dean with unvarnished adoration in his eyes. “You have a lovely singing voice,” he tells Dean, and frighteningly, he appears to be entirely earnest.

Sam rolls his eyes. Dean’s singing is about as far from ‘good’ and ‘lovely’ as the ocean is from ‘dry’. Cas is either an exceptionally talented liar or even more besotted than Sam thought.

It’s actually kind of scary when you think about it.

“Your turn, Cas!” Dean says brightly, and he passes the mike to Cas.

Sam chooses this moment to clear his throat. Loudly.

Dean and Cas turn to look at him. Sam gives them his grouchiest look. “It’s five. In the morning.” He narrows his eyes, glaring daggers, and points at himself. “The human needs to sleep. Remember?”

Cas and Dean at least have the grace to look faintly apologetic. “Sorry, Sam,” they chorus, almost in unison. Then they turn to grin at each other like idiots.

Oh dear god. It’s the bedroom eyes again.

Sam heaves an exaggeratedly tortured sigh – not that the lovebirds even notice – before shuffling back off to his room to sleep. It’s way too early for this.

 

\---

 

Dean declares it ‘karaoke night’ the following evening.

Sam tries his best to sequester himself away from the impending disaster, even going so far as to take his research materials down to the dungeon where they used to stash Crowley and attempt to hunker down there. Unfortunately for him, Dean’s singing (a natural disaster in its own right) is inescapable, and short of leaving the Bunker, Sam finds that he has no choice but to just give into the inevitability that he is not going to make it out of this one unscathed. So Sam, deciding to just face it head-on like the brave warrior he is, plonks himself down on the couch next to Cas, and settles himself in for an evening of auditory torture.

At first, Dean just yowls his way through what seems like his entire Impala tape collection, and Sam and Cas are treated to a delightful medley of Dean’s tortured renditions of classic rock. (Cas is noticeably more enthusiastic than Sam about it, cheering for Dean after each song as Sam not very subtly rolls his eyes.) After the umpteenth Led Zeppelin song, Sam is about ready to take over the mike himself just to shut Dean up.

But then, Dean queues up ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ on the karaoke machine and Sam knows he’s doomed.

“Oh god no,” he says, but the music is already starting up, and Dean is growling into the mike in his best Louis Armstrong impression as Cas makes a valiant effort at falsetto. It’s a disaster. Castiel’s voice is about as well-suited for falsetto as an elephant is for an ice-skating rink.

It’s like a slow-motion train wreck in auditory form.

Sam listens in fascinated horror as Dean and Cas make their way through what are probably the cheesiest karaoke duets of all time, butchering every single one of them. They get through ‘Friends and Lovers’, ‘Baby, Come to Me’, ‘Leather and Lace’ and finally leave the eighties behind to move onto something more recent with ‘Lucky’, singing earnestly as they stare into each other’s eyes, seemingly without a trace of self-awareness or irony.

There are only so many times Sam can listen to his brother and the angel sing about how lucky they are to be in love with their best friend before he starts entertaining thoughts of homicide.

“Get a room, guys,” Sam mutters, but Cas and Dean are too busy being besotted with each other to pay much attention to him.

It is when they’re singing ‘I’m Your Angel’ that Sam finally gives up. It appears that Dean and Cas have become _that obnoxious couple_.

They don’t bat an eyelash as Sam huffs, rolling his eyes, and slinks away from the library in defeat.

 

\---

 

“Did you see the expression on his face?” Dean chortles as Sam vamooses from the room. "It's like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to throw up or murder us more."

Cas smiles wryly and gives Dean a knowing look. “You’re evil, Dean. Truly evil.”

Dean laughs even harder.

“You like it,” he tells Cas with a sly smile.

Cas smiles back and leans in to press a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips.

“That I do.”

Dean smirks smugly and pulls him closer.

“Let’s sing ‘Imaginary Lover’ together. Do you think if we sing it loud enough, Sam will come out and start making puking noises at us again?”

Cas grins. “Only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note for the record that I think that _Lucky_ is a fantastic Destiel song :) I like listening to it when I'm reading/writing Destiel fluff. Yes I really am THAT cheesy XD


End file.
